


Degradation as Therapy

by JusticePlague



Series: Kinktober 2020 [3]
Category: DCU
Genre: Aftercare, Bottom Clark Kent, Bottom Lex, Degradation, I feel bad for Lex, Kinktober2020, Knife Play, M/M, PWP, Past Abuse (hinted), Sadomasochism (just a splash), Sex Slave, Sort Of, Top Bruce Wayne, its halfassed aftercare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:00:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26830303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JusticePlague/pseuds/JusticePlague
Summary: Lex has been on edge, terrified of upsetting Bruce. So, Clark and Bruce give him a dose of what he was used to prior to them.
Relationships: Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne, Clark Kent/Lex Luthor, Clark Kent/Lex Luthor/Bruce Wayne
Series: Kinktober 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950766
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	Degradation as Therapy

**Author's Note:**

> Day three for my kinktober was  
> Knife Play  
> Degradation  
> Sadomasochism  
> Bit of knife, more degradation, ouch.

“Whore,” Clark growled into Lex’s ear, enjoying how he jerked underneath of him. Bruce was watching Clark cruelly fuck Lex from the chair next to their bed, his cock in his hand. Lex was face down, unable to see either of them. “Useless, filthy slut,” got another jerk, plus a moan, out of Lex, as his movement’s made Clark’s cock hit his prostate roughly. 

Clark was currently collarless, and was enjoying having all of his strength for this. Lex couldn’t get away, even if he tried, and holding him down was nothing. Lex’s wrists were held together in one of Clark’s large hands, in the small of his back, and he was gripping them hard enough to make it hurt, but not enough to break bones. While Lex liked to be hurt, to be degraded, there were some things he didn’t do well with, and Clark was very conscious of keeping him safe and making sure he knew that.

Clark caught Bruce’s hand, motioning for him to roll over. And, he was quick to obey, flipping over and taking Lex with him, but keeping hold of his wrists. Bruce climbed onto the bed with them, coming to press against Lex’s front. He ran a shining silver blade over Lex’s skin, starting at the hollow of his throat, going down, circling his nipples, before coming back up to press the flat of the blade into the pale man’s throat.

“I want you to fuck yourself on Clark’s big, alien cock, just like the disgusting skank you are,” Bruce licked and nipped at Lex’s jaw, as Lex began to bounce. It was a slow and shaky bounce at first, Clark had been pounding into his ass for quite a while now, and Clark used his free hand to take some of Lex’s weight off of his legs. This allowed Lex to greatly speed up his bouncing on Clark’s dick, and soon he was moaning loudly.

It didn’t help Lex’s condition that his bound, weeping dick was rubbing against Bruce’s as he moved. Each time Bruce’s cock came in direct contact with Lex’s, Lex would whimper, and slam himself down harder on the dick in his ass, chasing a release his bindings denied him.

“I wish you could see this tramp’s face,” Bruce told Clark. “He so badly wants you to come in him, I can see it in his face. He’s just a useless skank, only good to be a cum dumpster.”

“Please, Master, Clark,” Lex whined. Clark had alien stamina and a refractory period of seconds to go with his other abilities, so long as there were no outside forces destroying that. So, while Bruce had allowed him to come a few times inside of Lex, Bruce had also ordered him to continue fucking Lex until Bruce himself got off. And, Bruce favored delayed gratification like no other. Clark knew Lex had to be sore and half insane with lust at this point.

"What do you want, my sweet?” Bruce asked him, pressing the flat of cool blade to one of Lex’s hard nipples. He squirmed and whined at the sensation.

“Please, make Clark come inside me,” Lex whimpered. “Just a hole to fuck and fill.” His head fell back with a moan, as Clark pulled his arms, forcing Lex to bow his back.

“Is that all, you disgusting slut? Just want your hole filled with Clark’s come?” Bruce ran the point of the blade over the other man’s abs, raising a red welt, but not drawing blood.

Lex moaned, instead of answering, and Clark wrenched his arms again, while growling, “Answer our Master, you worthless bitch.”

“N-no,” Lex whined, unable to continue his bouncing in his current position. Clark, for his part, kept Lex moving up and down on his cock. “Want you to come on me, Master, please.” He groaned as Clark pulled him down, particularly brutally.

“Oh, you want me to cover you with my come? What makes you think you deserve that, hm, filthy little slut?” Bruce’s cruel words were belied by his gentle caressing of Lex’s ribs.

“Oh, I don’t, Master,” Lex groaned. “I’m not good enough, but, please, I need it, Master.”

“You beg so pretty, for such a waste of space,” Bruce growled. 

Bruce met Clark’s eyes, and nodded. Clark, seeing his cue, held Lex perfectly still, as Bruce released the slim man’s cock. He then shifted his angle, and began to pound into Lex, forcing the bald man to come, with a loud keen. Lex’s wide, shocked eyes met Bruce’s smirking ones, just as Bruce began to paint the slave with his own come. Bruce’s come splattered over Lex’s stomach and dick, as Lex’s own come shot up, hitting his chest, neck, and face. Some even managed to go over a shoulder to splatter on Clark’s broad chest. Clark released Lex’s arms in order to swipe it up with his fingers, and then licking them clean.

“Fill him, Clark,” Bruce ordered his other slave, and Clark thrust powerfully into Lex a few more times before doing as ordered, groaning loudly. Lex whimpered, worn out, and his eyes rolled back into his head as he collapsed, falling back onto Clark’s chest.

“Bruce, Master, I think we wore him out,” Clark chuckled, slowly and gently pulling out of the other man’s abused hole. He arranged the other man in a more comfortable position for him, as Bruce rose from the bed.

“I’d say so, precious,” Bruce smirked at Clark. “Stay put, I’ll get a warm rag to clean you both up.”

“Of course, Master,” Clark replied, as Bruce left the room. Clark took to gently stroking Lex’s bare scalp as he lay there, still on Clark’s chest.

Bruce returned a few moments later, with a warm rag, and set to wiping up Lex’s chest first. Lex didn’t even twitch at that, but when Bruce went to wipe off his cock and balls, his body jerked and he gave a high pitched whine, eyes shooting open in terror.

“I’m sorry, Master! I didn’t mean to,” Lex all but sobbed. “Please, I’ll do-”

“Lex,” Clark cut him off, pressing a soft kiss to the side of his jaw. “It’s okay.”

“But… Master, please I’m so sorry,” Lex whimpered, tears forming in his beautiful blue-gray eyes.

“Lex, my sweet, it’s okay,” Bruce continued cleaning him, gently. “I wanted it. I knew how long you had been denied. I released your cock. I wanted you to come.”

“Oh,” Lex sniffled, terror still coursing through his veins.

“Lex, Bruce isn’t an evil man, he wouldn’t hurt you,” Clark was petting Lex’s chest now. “You’re so good, so wonderful.”

“But-” Bruce cut Lex off.

“Clark’s right, even if I hadn’t wanted you to come, I wouldn’t hurt you,” Bruce laid a kiss on the inside of the pale slave’s thigh. “You’re such a good, sweet boy. I didn’t even like calling you those filthy things, really. But, you needed that treatment, tonight. You’re not used to your masters being like me, and I’ve seen how on edge you’ve been, waiting for the other shoe to drop.”

“Master…” Lex’s voice trailed off, unsure, his eyes wide.

“You can call me Bruce, just like Clark does, unless there’s others around, Lex,” Bruce ghosted his fingers over the pale man’s chest, in the gentlest of caresses.

“Bruce,” Lex sighed out, so softly, that both men were surprised they could hear it.

Clark shifted Lex onto the bed and wrapped his body around the smaller man’s, tucking the bald head under his chin. Bruce smiled at the display, thankful Clark had warmed up so well to the other man. He joined them, laying his head on Lex’s chest, and wrapping himself around the both of them.

“My good, precious boys,” Bruce sighed in contentment.

**Author's Note:**

> This was actually slightly painful to write, because I'm unsure why it had to be Lex on the receiving end, and the Lex for this universe has been through some shit. So, it made me the big sad. ;-;


End file.
